After His Death Part Two
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Summary: Scorpius Malfoy-Potter is murdered in front of hundreds, and his lover, by none other than Lord Voldemort. Here's how Albus Deals with the aftermath of his lover's death.  Part One being re-written before posted. Please be patient
1. Losing Him

Hey! :D :D

New story for you guys, I know, I'm uploading millions at a time; Well, this one's gonna be kinda…sad, crazy, hectic and you might just murder me! :D :D Lol. That's okay! I hope you guys enjoy it, and PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you cookies!

The dark, shadowy figure stood his ground in the field, clutching at his left side, blood gushing from the wound. In the background, he could hear his father and brother yelling, his younger sister screaming as his mother cried for her youngest son. In front of him, his broken lover lay on the ground in front of a murderer, crying silent tears from the agony of his own wounds.

"Scorp-" Albus tried to say, as he fell to his knees. His father yelled for him to stop, but he ignored them all. He only had the need to get to his lover's side, the man above forgotten as tears of his own pain slid down his pale cheeks. Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father, stood back with Harry Potter and his own family, both older men watching the dark brunette's form as he crawled to Scorpius' limp form.

Just as he reached Scorpius' form, a swift kick forced him back a foot, onto his back. Struggling, with the shrieks and screams of rage from the others behind him, he lifted his head, his emerald eyes glittering with something akin to pure anger; He could barely see the Malfoy heir's chest rising and falling, and he knew, he had to get to him. Soul mates or not, he had to get to his lover.

"Ah, ah, ah! No moving, Potter." A cold, shudder-inducing voice hissed above him, as the attacker's foot came down onto his chest, keeping him efficiently pinned down. Rain, ice-cold, came down on the large group, all Ministry workers and Hogwarts staff, everyone, watching the two.

The headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall, clutched her wand to her chest, and watched in horror as Albus was grabbed by his throat and pulled upwards, no thought on the attacker's part for how Albus would be affected .

"-ou…bastard!" Albus growled, ripping himself away. He stumbled a few inches backwards, Voldemort's hand snaking out quickly to backhand him roughly. The blood tasted horrible, so he simply spit it out at the snake-faced man. A mistake, he realized too late as Voldemort stepped forward threateningly.

"Malfoy is dead, Potter. Now it is your turn. Face it like a man, Potter! Face it with dignity, or do you deny your precious _lover_ that knowledge, knowing you were a-" Voldemort spat out the last word, like it was bitter inside his mouth, "**coward**!"

"No! I'm not! H-he would never think that way about me!" Albus growled, lifting his right arm, wand in hand. The AK was right on his lips, all he had to do was say it, but all too soon, he was knocked off his feet by a _CruciatusCurse_. Screams of rage and horror filled the void as Albus writhed and twisted on the muddy ground, screaming in agony. For two minutes, the curse was held. Once it was released, Voldemort stepped back, a smirk on his thin, red lips.

The man stepped back, allowing Albus to scramble past him to get to his fallen lover, as Riddle began his immense speech on how Harry Potter was weak, and how his SON was going to be such a pleasure to kill.

"Scorpius..Malfoy..Baby, please..get up, lover..get up! Please, Scorpius, I need you!" Albus whispered fiercely, cupping his mate's right cheek with his right hand, "Please, baby..open your eyes. I can't do this without you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.." Tears slid down his cheeks, in thin, angry rivulets. The anger, rage burned within him at the man who had rendered his love so helplessly. That was enough to knock most of the on-lookers back, and the sudden gust of wind forced Voldemort onto his arse in the mud, "-ease, Scorpius. You've never let anything get you this way before, why should you let it happen now?" He begged his lover, willing to open his eyes. As nothing happened, Voldemort watched the distraught lover beg and plead with the young Malfoy boy, his cries reaching all on-lookers. Each and every one of them had tears falling, except Voldemort, as Albus lent over his boyfriend and pressed soft lips to the chilled, slightly blue-tinged lips of Scorpius' own. Pulling away, the Potter male only collapsed onto his love's chest, a sob ripping from his own as the agony finally set into his heart.

Voldemort had murdered his best friend, his lover, his mate. No, not his mate; His soul-mate. The closest thing you could ever get to completion.

Rage soon over-shadowed the agony, and with trembling fingers, he pushed the long, silky blonde strands of Scorpius' hair from his face, before he wiped his eyes with his hand. Struggling, he stood, gripped his wand tightly within his fingers, and pointed it at Voldemort's chest.

The man, murderer, had the balls to actually stand there and _laugh_ as Albus made his way slowly towards him. All eyes were on the young Potter male, James and Harry both equally frightened for their son and brother. Ginny had gone to her sister-in-law Hermione's arms, all of Albus' cousins and family members gathered round.

"-you. Will. Pay. Voldemort," the young man snarled, brandishing his wand as numerous curses, hexes and Unforgivables flew. Voldemort returned each with his own vigor, not wanted to be bested a second time by a Potter. A curse hit the Dark Lord's chest, making him howl In pain. Albus advanced without mercy, his face taking on a completely different look that had more than his father and would-be-father-in-law worried. Each hex and curse struck the man, who was on his knees, Albus' mind filled with hatred and anger.

Until one cutting hex too many lobbed Voldemort's head from his shoulders, and Albus once more fell to his knees. Voldemort's head, still alive and twitching, landed twenty feet from Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and rolled the rest of the way, stopping one foot from them both. Draco looked back at Albus, who was swaying from the onslaught of his rage-filled magical attack. He ran forward, knowing Harry would deal with the body of the Dark Lord.

All Albus knew as he collapsed, was a pair of strong arms moving to wrap around him; One around his shoulders, the other around his waist, the darkness overtaking him.

A soft murmur of "Scorp-" reached Draco's ears, making the tears spring back into his eyes at the mention of his son. But he knew as he motioned for Poppy Pomfrey to assist him, it would hit Albus Severus Potter so much harder than anyone else. And only he knew why, on top of that.

Scorpius had been right around two weeks pregnant with Albus' child when Voldemort had struck Malfoy Manor to abduct the young Heir from his bed.

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I was crying half-way through, doing the begging/crying scenes always get me for some reason. Maybe it's because I was denied a normal childhood when I was younger; Who knows? Anway, please review! I'd be forever grateful, and I'll bake you cookies with Lucius Malfoy's help!

*Darn, I gave you a clue as to who's going to show up next!*

:D :D


	2. SoulMates 1

**Hey there! It's me again, updating on After His Death Part Two!**

**Thanks to Cherryyyyy (Anonnomys reviewer) for the kind words! I do hope that you'll follow the story as I update! :D :D**

**As promised, cookies made by Dear Ole Lucius and Me! :D :D *Hands out said cookies!***

**And now, on with the story!**

**[Last Time]**

_A soft murmur of "Scorp-" reached Draco's ears, making the tears spring back into his eyes at the mention of his son. But he knew as he motioned for Poppy Pomfrey to assist him, it would hit Albus Severus Potter so much harder than anyone else. And only he knew why, on top of that._

_Scorpius had been right around two weeks pregnant with Albus' child when Voldemort had struck Malfoy Manor to abduct the young Heir from his bed._

[**Now]**

Albus opened up his green eyes, and gasped when he saw his lover above him, the steely-grey eyes he had fallen in love with warm and welcoming.

"Scorp! Y-you're alive! What? How?" Albus exclaimed quietly, his hands flying up to gently cup Scorpius' cheeks, fresh tears making themselves known on his own.

"I'm not alive, baby. And neither is our little one," Scorpius whispered, turning his face to look away from his love, "Voldemort…when I died, I was pregnant, Albus..I'd planned to tell you the night he came but I never got the chance," the blonde man suddenly fell forward into Albus' arms, burying his pale, but healthy face into Albus' shoulder, a choked sob escaping him.

Albus, stunned, let his arms wrap around his love's body. Scorp had been….pregnant…with his **child**…and Voldemort had killed them. His eyes filled with even more tears, as he began to gently rub soothing circles against his distraught lover's back, making soft _shhh_'ing sounds in his ear.

"Scorp, it's fine. As much as I'll miss you, I'd rather you dead than have to deal with that monster..I'm only sorry I couldn't get to you both earlier, to save you," Albus murmured, pulling the other man to rest in his lap. Scorpius' body shook as he clung to Albus, their souls pining for each other.

_[In the Hospital Wing]_

Draco and Harry, once childhood enemies, now stood in the little room beside Poppy's office, discussing everything.

"How do we know HE's dead, though? Dumbledore once said that when you died, Potter, he would die when you defeated him!" Draco hissed, not liking anything at the moment. He still had yet to tell the Potter patriarch about his grandson's death.

As it was, Harry was carding his fingers through his hair, wanting to go out there and wake his son up, but knowing it would be better not to. Of course, that thought was disrupted when a pained cry ripped through the air, making both the older men freeze. Draco moved first, rushing out to see Poppy leaning over his son's mate's form, casting spells Draco had never even heard of. He moved slowly, looking back at his own mate, to see Harry a few feet behind him.

"Madam, how is he?" Harry asked softly, stopping beside Draco. His son was clearly in pain, his body tense and the matron looked up to answer him.

"After some Legillimency, I've stumbled upon something very rare, but not un-heard of. Dumbledore told me often this happened to him when Grindlewald was killed by his own wand," She finished casting the spells and looked up at them both again, "When Scorpius' body gave up the fight, him and the child did move on. But, like Grindlewald, chose to stay for a time until Albus will be able to function without him. I stumbled upon them both, quite real, and very much like the memories of you two." She gave them both a rare smile, as they both flushed with colour, "Scorpius is still here, Draco. And will continue to be until Albus can move on."

"But..what does that mean, Madam?" Draco replied, hesitant to know.

"Their souls are comforting each other, in the most basic terms. Not much is known about the death of one soul mate in effect to their other half. Nor, is much known when one half of a male pair is carrying."

Draco and Harry looked at each other, before their gazes moved to fall on Albus' prone form. Neither envied him, both were afraid for him. Draco gently extended his hand and caught Harry's in his grip, squeazing tightly before letting go, ignoring the look his soul mate gave him. He couldn't deal with it, not now.

Soon afterwards, they were shooed home, and when Draco came to rest in the Reception room of Malfoy Manor, he rubbed at tired eyes, only to be found moments later by his father.

"Son? What's wrong? Where is Scorpius?" Lucius demanded, followed by his wife Narcissa. Both had been completely terrified when the Dark Lord had shown up on their doorstep.

[FlashBack]

_Lucius and Narcissa sat in their room, Lucius with his back against the headboard of their bed, Narcissa's head in his lap, his fingers combing through her long locks. _

_Draco, their son, entered the room to say goodnight, a smile on his lips as his mother rose to hug him, followed by his father who placed a kiss on his forehead. As he pulled away, the wards fell down and with a look at his son, Lucius pushed his wife into his arms and went to the front door. A series of rough knocks answered him as he neared, sensing his wife and only child following quickly behind. _

_His hand extended to clasp the doorknob, turning and then pulling open, to reveal none other than Lord Voldemort._

"_My Lord!" Lucius had exclaimed, his face paling dangerously._

_Narcissa had shrieked in shock, while Draco had felt his knees weaken, and almost give out when the deranged man had asked,_

"_Where isss Sssscorpiusss?"_

"_My son?" Draco had asked, "My son is not here, my Lord. He is away."_

"_Liessss!" Voldemort had hissed, "I know he isssss here, and you will ssshow me to him, now!"_

_When they refused, Draco already fearing for his grandchild's life, Voldemort had bound Lucius and Narcissa to the wall. Draco had been forced at wand-tip to show the man to his child's room. _

_A backhanded slap had sent Draco sprawling on the ground, clutching his cheek with tears in his eyes, as the man in black robes swept into Scorpius' room. _

_He had to only lean over the boy, feeling two lives instead of only one, and let out a cackle that sent the house-elves into a tizzy fit. He then grabbed Scorpius' wrist and spun on the spot, disapperating._

_[End of FlashBack]_

"Father, Mother," Draco began softly, turning to look at his parents, "Scorpius-" his voice broke, but he kept speaking, "Scorpius won't be coming home. He died three days ago."

Narcissa sank against Lucius' chest, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Voldemort had beaten him, the muggle way, before cursing him. We were all too late." Draco said, the meaning clear to the older Malfoy's. He blamed himself for his son's death.

"Dragon," Lucius whispered, "Dragon, it's not your fault. The man was deranged, completely deranged."

Draco's left hand balled into a fist, and in a flare of his anger, said fist came down roughly on the ancient table top, "He should be here! He shouldn't be in some tomb in our cemetery!" the man roared, his magic now spiking with his emotions. Through the following tantrum, he only barely noticed Harry's half of their mind-link opening.

'_Draco? What's happened? Are you alright, Dragon?_'

But he was ignored. Draco had lost his only child, his heir and his grandson.

He swirled on his heels and, with a very Snape-like twirl, stomped his way from the room to his own. He needed to think.

**Whew! This chapter is so good, I can't wait to write more! For some questions I know might be coming , here are some answers!**

**Yes, Harry and Draco ARE soul-mates. Just like Lucius and James were soulmates, and their fathers before them. HAD Scorpius and Albus married, Scorpius would have taken on Albus' last night, making him Scorpius H. Malfoy-Potter, Lord Consort Potter-Black, and heir to the title 'Lord Malfoy'.**


	3. Author Update IMPORTANT TO READ

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
